


Angles of a Circle

by DeathScythe12



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Moving On, Obsession, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathScythe12/pseuds/DeathScythe12
Summary: Wonwoo and Soonyoung have been best friends for almost their entire lives. It is easy to just be together, and almost everyone thinks they belonged in each other's arms.Unfortunately, Soonyoung isn't brave enough to try and risk everything they have. And Wonwoo, tired of being trapped in the axis of Soonyoung world, wants to be freed.An incident will determine their course of decisions, and past events will shatter their initial peace.Who will Wonwoo choose: his past who selfishly kept him chained, or his present who painted his world free?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 10





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> ** Disclaimer(s): This is fictional work made to please the author's imaginative mind and no way related to real life events, places, nor people. Thank you.  
> As it's creator, I would like to clarify that this would be a Meanie FanFic. I know that there are some SoonWoo or SoonSeok stans out there; I would just like to be clear that this will end up with my preferred pairings (Meanie and HoWoo).  
> Furthermore, the 'E' rating signifies mature content, as this work was mainly finished since my high school days, and just rewrote to cater the changes for the chang in characters. This may or may not mean that it could be just about pure sexual relationships alone.  
> Thank you.

Preface: The Endless Loop of a Blank Circle

* * *

"I'm starting to feel suffocated," Soonyoung says as he opened his mouth to bite on his awaiting chicken leg. "I hate it when he nags me on what I shouldn't _and_ shouldn't do."

"And apparently, you shouldn't come here today." Wonwoo speculates, opening his now cooked ramyeon. He decided to add tons of laver in it, soaking it on the red soup.

His friend puffs up his cheeks, displeased and unwilling to answer. On the table, Soonyoung's mobile vibrates for the nth time that afternoon, and Wonwoo sighs, decidedly scooping his chewy noodles with his chopsticks as he ignores the frantic vibration on the table.

So he just chews and chews, watching Soonyoung glare at the unknowingly offending gadget that kept vibrating again and again. He's obviously stalling.

"Not gonna answer?" Wonwoo asks, taking a sip of his soda in can. "I'm getting irritated."

Soonyoung raises a brow at him. "If you're already irritated and you've just been around that phone for a few hours, what do you think I am feeling when I have been exposed to that in _more_ than half of a day?"

Wonwoo just smirks then shrugs. He then picked on slice of the pizza Soonyoung brought and bathed it in hot sauce. "I don't know, Hoshi. That's why I asked you: are you going to answer it?"

_"No."_

The other scoffs at Soonyoung's now full cheeks as he chow on the poor chicken rather harshly. "Just fucking answer that so we can eat in peace and watch a movie after."

Smiling, Soonyoung picks up the phone and stands up. "You should've been my boyfriend instead, Beanie. I'd never have problems like these."

"You wouldn't dare," Wonwoo says, busily mixing his jjajjangmyeon now.

"Yup. _I_ wouldn't." Soonyoung says then hurriedly leaves the room, not allowing his best friend to see what emotions his eyes reflect on their stupid situation.

Now leaning on the closed door, Soonyoung frowns at the caller id that kept flashing again and again nonstop on his screen.

 _Baby Munchkin_.

Maybe it's about time to end things up.

With a grumble, he slides the fifty-sixth call to the green phone icon and answers his current boyfriend, hoping his decision won't open a can of worms.


	2. Point Named A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some shit passing through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been working in the frontlines for more than three months and had belatedly realize that I haven't posted nor updated anything yet.
> 
> Well, this story has been sitting on my phone since who knows and decided to publish it because my friend brain can't imagine anything else as of the moment.
> 
> To anyone who'll pick this up, thanks a lot.
> 
> Keep safe, everyone! :)

For the first time in his eighteen years of life, he had experienced what it is like to be punched.

It isn't his fault he was born with sharp and chiseled features.

Not that he's ugly; people say the otherwise. His sharp dark eyes, beautifully sculpted nose, pink thin lips, and perfectly angular jawline under a tuft of black thick hair over a pale complexion made him rather handsome. But those features also made people assume he's cold as his exterior, uncaring behind those intelligent eyes, and plain snobby due to his silent personality.

Though, to explain things, that is not the _reason_ why he had been hurt.

"Daehwi was out of the line," Seokmin says, an unwelcome frown plastered on his usual sunny face. His brows were furrowed above his pointed nose, violet tinged hair providing comical contrast against his serious expression.

Wonwoo yelps, slapping the other when his friend pressed the ice pack rather hard on his left eye. "I didn't even understand why I was even attacked." He purses his lips.

"I doubt that _lying_ mouth of yours." Seokmin retorts, pressing the pack harder that Wonwoo snarls in pain.

Begrudgingly, he takes the pack away from Seokmin's hands and kicks his shin. He presses the cold wilderness into his darkening eye, frowning. "That's blasphemy. I _never_ lied."

"You always do." A shrug. "Should I take you down to memory lane?" The other dares.

A roll of a single surviving eye. "That would be boring." He passes on.

"Nah. That would be very interesting for me," Seokmin says with a grin. "We could reminisce the _only_ time you got that handsome face got ransacked by a meaty fist."

If not for their different surnames, Wonwoo and Seokmin can easily pass out as brothers. Despite their contrasting pale and tan complexion, opposing silent and loud personalities, and contradicting cold and warm auras, their features were as similar to each other. It made their friendship worthier to keep. Even though Seokmin had never run out of anything to say, he keeps secrets the most. His loudness is sometimes misunderstood as people thought he didn't care about his surroundings. But he's one of the caring members of their friendship circle; cries even he isn't hurt, worries when someone else is sick, and advises when he thinks it is right to speak his mind. 

Whereas Wonwoo's silence kept his wide open eyes into seeing what the society speaks about him and his dearest ones. He'd always have a hard time keeping up a conversation in his own which often than not is mistaken as dismissal. It didn't matter, though; he's brave whenever necessary, fights for his friends, and lends an ear to those who needed it. He isn't just showy enough of it.

People isn't just as interested in knowing him though.

He's judged by others based on whatever his best friend, Soonyoung, says or acts around him, and apparently, that's the only thing that matters for them.

Of course, Wonwoo had long given up on trying to make people understand him. He believes he can never really please everyone anyways - that's impossible - and no reason to. So long as he has his true friends around . . . that's enough.

And there's a real friend sitting with him in their school clinic despite afternoon classes had started. Seokmin isn't really making any moves to announce his plans to leave, so Wonwoo voices it out instead.

"Why you're still here?" He knows the answer, he just doesn't want unnecessary dramas.

The other blinks. "Because you're hurt?"

"I've got a cold compress here already," Wonwoo removes the pack from his eye and shakes it in front of Seokmin to prove his point. "You can leave."

A raised eyebrow of annoyance flashes the hurt man. "Do you really want a trip to your greatest obatacle in life?" Seokmin dares yet again, this time, stern.

Obviously, the other waives the white flag; surrendering yet again, whom he considers an early key to escape. Well, for Wonwoo, that is. "No, sir. You can definitely stay here with me." He retorts before flashing his megawatt smile in silent retaliation.

Unfortunately, he can't really find it in himself to rebuke Seokmin, the only soul who discovered his what the man refers as _Wonwoo's Greatest Obstacle_ in life. Naturally, Seokmin wanted to meddle to end his friend's misery, but to the man's displeasure, his friend isn't prepared to let go of his pain. Seokmin cannot totally overrule Wonwoo's decision, but it didn't prevent him from reciting his genius advise multiple times over deaf ears.

Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Seokmin, and Chan had been together since they were little. Seokmin is a year younger than the first two men who in return is three years older than Chan. Their parents have been friends since high school and had nurtured the years of friendship even until each got married. Soonyoung had an older sister, whereas Wonwoo got two older brothers. The circle is completed by the siblings Seokmin and Chan; the former being their same grade classmate after bwing accelerated by a year.  
They had made a no secret rule that Wonwoo had broken for years, being accompanied by Seokmin just a few years after. Soonyoung doesn't have the tiniest idea about what it is, and never pried because he can never win arguments especially against Wonwoo.

Chan had an inkling to what it was about but never pried wither, content with being babied by the gang. He just accompanies Soonyoung on his sulking mode, happily binging with whatever food his friend offers him.

So . . . Wonwoo is really pathetically in love with Soonyoung for who knows how long. No one kept a track record. And while the former wouldn't describe it as such, but Seokmin, as usual, has a different opinion.  
Because both men are the oldest in their little quartet (Soonyoung and Wonwoo being born in the same year, just months apart), they had been rather closer to each other. The Lee siblings doesn't mind because they think it is a given, but people frowns at the duo's antics.

Soonyoung had been calling Wonwoo Beanie ever since he found out that his friend had kept the hat the trio bought for him. The former is adamant in making people understand that he's the only one allowed to call the latter in that nickname because one, he was the one who thought about it, and two, because he's the best friend. Same goes around Wonwoo's alias of Hoshi to Soonyoung (because the man loves stargazing). And although Wonwoo doesn't really mind others calling his friend in that name, except for the man himself. All for the same reasons aforementioned.

Next, Soonyoung doesn't really like the idea of Wonwoo dating people. He says it is because people just takes advantage of him - Seokmin argued against that and lead to a fight which is resolved by Chan - and loathes it. It became to a point he interviews each prospect but turns them down in profiling each single time.

Lastly, the duo has Bestie Days. Yup. They would always spend their Sundays together and won't allow others to join them. There are cases of rarity where the Lee siblings get to join, but they're the only consideration Soonyoung allows because they're blood brothers. Whenever there's a group outing, they'd schedule it on Saturdays, or not attend at all if the event is on Sundays - again, with the exception of their other best friends.

And of course, the third habitual event is the most questionable to everyone. Unlike Wonwoo who dates rarely (and mostly secretly), Soonyoung has a rather active love life. He isn't a closeted bisexual; he had dated more men than women since he started dating by middle school. But for whatever reason, the latter won't sacrifice his friend at all. He'd get mad at his lovers for being inconsiderate, and would always defend Wonwoo no matter what. Ultimately, the relationship would end into breakups.

Seokmin was bewildered to know that Wonwoo doesn't really know about it; he had been pushing Soonyoung to do something else on Sundays but the man would always say that his lover at the time doesn't mind. And because he trusts Soonyoung, he doesn't paid any attention into it, until the younger spoke to him about it.

Since then on, Wonwoo would always avoid Soonyoung at school. He explained it to the latter and ensured that he'll be fine if they couldn't do their tradition at all. It was received negatively by the man, confronting his then girlfriend about the matter and proceeded into dumping her because she is a judgmental freak.

In order to appease the man's temper, Seokmin and Wonwoo devised a plan to always speak with the lover in secret, and apologize at the inconvenience their friend may cause.

But if _jealousy_ would decide, that apology is meaningless.

Their sunshine friend had been witness to unrecalled number of confrontations with Wonwoo; all lovers think that they should give up the Bestie Days. In respect of that wish, Wonwoo would do so, only to be facing a livid Soonyoung thereafter.

It always never ended well, either way. The bruise his eye is currently supporting is a proof of that.

An enraged Daehwi explained that Soonyoung decided not to celebrate their 100 Days because Wonwoo wanted to watch action movies. It is a given that the man didn't know how the latter invited the siblings into his dorm room thinking that Soonyoung will be on a date and the trio's efforts to convince the man to do so. Everything was futile, of course, given by Soonyoung's stubbornness, but neither Seokmin or Wonwoo thought that their friend will make a scene about it the next day.

Seokmin, who's also Wonwoo's classmate, tried to intervene but was thwarted away.

"What should we tell Soonyoung?" Wonwoo asks. Seokmin had taken it upon himself to get a new cold press for the beaten man, accompanying his friend in ditching their classes together.

"Nothing." Seokmin shrugs. He then took the melted pack and tossed the other over Wonwoo's butter fingers. "There's no way Soonie wouldn't hear anything about it so reasoning out is definitely out of the equation."

"But they might -"

"They'll definitely breakup, Wonwoo." Seokmin says as he stares pointedly at him. "Whatever we say, Soonyoung won't listen because there's a purplish bruise against your pale skin. Berserk is his outcome."

"Someone might get hurt," The other reasons.

A sigh. "You should know _better_ than me, Won. Whatever it is that you're feeding that expectant mind of yours, not one of the events youre praying for would happen. And no matter how you try to spin it," Seokmin wiggles a finger in between them, _"Both_ of us already know the result. Stop it; no one will gain anything from this because _everyone_ already knows how Soonyoung works when it comes to you."

"Don't assume things. _Please."_

"Well, goodluck to your wishful thinking." Seokmin scoffs, who softens after seeing Wonwoo's dejected expression. Running a hand over his face, the former scrunches his nose then sighs in utter defeat.

"Ditch?"

Wonwoo smiles. "Sure!"

  
With Wonwoo's bruised face and Seokmin's brilliant acting, the two had somehow made a believable story about trespassers who wanted trouble. The latter frowned and cried as he recounted the lie, and it sent their dorm matron on alert, notifying their security team.

At least, there are some areas within the achool that doesn't have a CCTV.

Still, to Wonwoo's surprise, the duo found a tear-stricken Daehwi by their floor, accompanied by his best friend, Daniel.

Seokmin asked his friend to just ignore the unwelcome visitors, but obviously, his best friend's lover has a different opinion.

"Soonyoung broke up with me." Daehwi starts as soon as Wonwoo passed by to his space. "You asked him to, didn't you?" Apparently, the confrontation hasn't ended yet.

Wonwoo paused, turning his eyes to gaze uninterestedly at the ither man's features. "You're my classmate, right?" He grins. "I hope you didn't forget that Seok and I ditched class, our bags and mobiles left in the classroom. How do you even think I could ask Hoshi to do that to you?"

Daehwi meets his gaze. "I don't know? Maybe you ran over his classroom and begged? Who knows what schemes are you planning; that passive face of yours definitely hides too many secrets."

Before Wonwoo could dismiss the talk, Soonyoung comes into their floor, with his classmate Jihoon in tow, bearing Seokmin's and Wonwoo's backpacks. Both newcomers frowned at the purple accessory on Wonwoo's that would take weeks to heal.

"What happened, Beanie?" Soonyoung greets, ignoring Daehwi and tossing Seokmin's bag to its owner. He drops Wonwoo's instead, hands coming up to the man's cheeks. Seokmin rubs Wonwoo's back discreetly, a silent relief being passed between the two. At least, Soonyoung doesn't know.

There's a suspended silence until Jihoon assumes. "Daehwi _or_ Daniel?"

A collective gasp from the ditching duo came, and Seokmin frantically dropped his award winning story. "No! Were on the way to the afternoon classes after lunch when some gangsters met us half way. We would have escaped but they hit Won first. They scrambled away when I mocked called police."

Jihoon deflates. The small man has been in their group since middle school, and is overly protective of his real friends. He is known to have always seclude himself, until Seokmin cracked his walls open with his shining personality. "Thought there was trouble."

Wonwoo manages a small smile. "There's nothing going on here, Ji. Daniel's room is in this floor, too."

"Don't mind them!" Seokmin interjects, wrapping an arm each over Jihoon's and Soonyoung's shoulders. "Its a Friday; I called for Chinese takeout. I have ordered enough for us, so let's head in!"

With one last look on his friend's ex, Wonwoo follows his friends' backs, thinking if he'd be as devastated as the broken hearted man should he dare to pass over his boundaries.

  
Sunday. Bestie Day. One day of each week Wonwoo dreads.

Soonyoung had long invaded his couch, minute chips living in the expanse of it. The man had also ordered an atrocity of Japanese and Korean meals, which he didn't want to even share to their other friends just because.

Truthfully, Soonyoung's love life is fairly repetitive. He gets attracted easily; simple smiles and batting of lashes is enough to drag him in. When he is, he gets fairly obsessed with his prospect: stalks that person in media platforms, dates them out regularly, and many more. Then, they'd start to exclusively date; the honeymoon phase blissfully happy.

And short-lived 

The hypes gets high to too steep down, an Soonyoung starts to lose interest. He'd now see the negative habits and attitude, gets irritated with the constant communication - all in all: he feels trapped and suffocated. When he does, everything crumbles down. There'll be arguements, mood swings, and change in priorities. Then Soonyoung will end it.

He _always_ does.

When that happens, the man suffers a fairly short devastated headspace. He'd cry over his failure in noticing subtle things, hates his easy nature, and promises to handle his next relationship better. Then his cycle will start again.

Yes. All if those, he solely relies on Wonwoo. No one else.

Truthfully, the latter has been tired in running around the same events over and over again. The loose ends always falls on Wonwoo, as if he's the main reason why everything ends, and he never got his closures. Only Soonyoung and his ex moves on happily, while he never does.

And the current day is Soonyoung's phase 6. Within a few days, phase 1 will start.

With a sigh, Wonwoo frowns over his sink, washing everything his best friend has bothered to use. Their school dorms are actually small but only houses a single student each, and this caused sleepovers to happen between students more often than not. The administration does mind, given with the strict regulations they have for that days, which Soonyoung never follows anyway.

There's a horror movie playing on his laptop, loud enough for Wonwoo to hear from his tiny kitchen. Soonyoung hates everything scary, so the former thinks that the reason why one is even playing is because his friend is actually apologizing for his intrusion (five in the fucking Sunday morning) earlier. And Soonyoung should be.

The silence was drowned by the sound effects and shrieks of the characters and Wonwoo oddly felt anxious from it. Normally, his friend would cower around and scream, but Soonyoung's mute reactions worried him.

When he turns around, he yelps in surprise. Soonyoung was behind him all along, eyes unreadable. He then cages Wonwoo by the sink counter, hands outstretched on each side.

"Hoshi? Is there something wrong?" Wonwoo asks after he surrenders from the silent stare down.

"What if . . ."

A tilt of the head. "What if?"

Soonyoung breathes in deeply. "What if we date instead?"

"Huh?" Wonwoo's brows are now furrowed in confusion. He blinked at Soonyoung, eyes trying to read what the hard expression is trying to say.

 _"Date me."_ A stern voice says.

 _"You_ won't risk it, remember?" Wonwoo face palms. "We have talked about this before."

A deep breath. "If I'm _willing_ to try, will you date me then?" 

Wonwoo gapes. "And if I say yes? Will you really _do_ it?" He chuckles humorlessly. "You won't, Soonyoung. Stop luring me into an endless pit again and again. It is hard enough for me to get out, and I rather stay away from that hole of darkness."

What happens next is out of Wonwoo's expectations. Soonyoung kisses him onnhis lips.

He didn't know how their talk ended that way; Soonyoung's arms winded around his back and shoulders, the other man's tongue deepening the kiss. But Wonwoo melts into the touch, and allowed his best friend to dictate the pace.

When they part, Wonwoo broke all together, like a shattered piece of glass.

His first love looked bewildered at what he had done, hands curled into tight fists. His chest was heaving as he stared anywhere but Wonwoo. The broken man didn't notice his tears falling down, as he breathes in his pain.

"Don't ask me to do something you aren't ready to stand up for! I never asked you to return anything back to me, not even my affections! But I thought I have been worthy enough to have your respect!"

Soonyoung stood silent at Wonwoo's outburst, eyes wet. Then his head suddenly flies to his left, body following as it slams into the ground, hard. Wonwoo was suddenly enveloped in the tightest embrace and warmest reassurances provided by a livid Seokmin.

Wordlessly, he was dragged out if the room, words of anger, dejection, and apologies hanging on in the tips of their tongue, everything left unsaid.

tbc. :(


End file.
